


Supernatural Beach Party, Death

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buffet, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Death Loves Fast Food (Supernatural), Food, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Death eats.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Supernatural Beach Party, Death

Death was admittedly uncomfortable at the beach. Or as close as Death got to being uncomfortable. There was just nothing there that held his interest.

Well, almost nothing. This beach had an unending buffet. His first course had been the fried course; deep fried pickles, deep fried butter, deep fried Coke, and the like. The second course had been things on skewers. It was a bit fresher than his usual fair, but it made a good palette cleanser between the fried foods and the third course of grilled and smoked meats. Now it was time for slushed drinks and the first trip around the sundae bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
